


[Podfic] Voyeurism

by JessicaMDawn Reads (JessicaMDawn)



Series: [Podfic] Watcher [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Future Fic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6789820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaMDawn/pseuds/JessicaMDawn%20Reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the future, Merlin - no, Colin finds himself watching the once and future king. A month of watching and the blonde noticed Colin as much as a rock notices the wind, but there was one thing he couldn't let go of from the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Voyeurism

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Voyeurism](https://archiveofourown.org/works/444549) by [DLanaDHZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLanaDHZ/pseuds/DLanaDHZ). 



> Recorded this back during the Merlin Out Loud Podfic Bang but didn't finish editing it in time, then kind of forgot it was even done until about a week ago.
> 
> The music I used is the "Just a Dream" cover by Christina Grimmie and Sam Tsui. You can listen to whole thing here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a2RA0vsZXf8. The original song is performed by Nelly and was published by Universal Music Publishing / EMI Music Publishing / Reach Global Inc. I do not own the rights to it nor do I gain profit from its use.

(header by LunarFlare14)

 

 **Duration:** 7:33

 **Download/Stream:** [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/75dk0ivv1sgf5qw/Voyeurism.mp3) (7 MB)

Click to stream/download the file.


End file.
